Split Second
by midwoodbklyn
Summary: Completed: It only takes a Split Second for your life to change forever.
1. Chapter 1

Lorelai parked her jeep across from Doose's market. She was about to head to Luke's when she saw him headed towards the market. A slow smile spread across her face as she waved and called out to him. 'Luke, Luke'.

He turned when he heard his name being called and smiled when he saw who is was calling him. He took a step towards the curb and waited for her to cross over. So intent and focused on her fiancé, she never saw the car make the sharp turn around the corner, then pick up speed. She smiled wide and thought how lucky she was to have him in her life, as she stepped off the curb into the street.

He heard the screech before he could react.

She saw his smile turn upside down and his eyes open wide. His mouth gaping open on a scream, 'Lorelai, look out'. She turned as the head lights hit her eyes dead on. Her arms went up in a protective motion out of reflex. It happened so fast all Luke could do was watch it happen, frozen, a look of horror coming over his face.

Her scream never got a chance to leave her lips, as the impact forced her to the ground. She blacked out from the force of the blow. She lay there blinking up at the sky, panting, shaking with the shock of the impact. It became very quiet, it hurt to breathe, everything ached.

In the blink of and eye all the noise came rushing back. Like someone pressed off the mute button on the remote. She heard screaming, and yelling. 'Somebody call 911'. In the distance she could hear him calling her name. 'LORELAI, LORELAI'.

Miss Patty on her cell phone, 'Babette, it was just horrible, you have to get down here.'.

That's when the ground beneath her began to move, and she realized she was lieing on top of someone, and their arm was around her waist. Up above her Luke came into focus. 'Hey, don't move'. She reached up to touch his face and he grasped her hand. 'Don't honey, it's okay.'

He had tears in his eyes.

Honey, she thought, he never calls me that in public. It must be pretty bad, she thought. Then the arm was removed from around her waist and as she looked over, Dean's face came into view. 'Dean what?' She looked to Luke again, 'What happened'. Dean moaned and sat up fully, wincing from the strain. He looked Luke in the eye and a strained smile came over his face. In that second their eyes locked, Luke new he would be forever grateful to him.

For as Luke had heard the car, saw it from the corner of his eye and froze.

Dean had heard the car, saw it from the corner of his eye, and took off towards Lorelai like a shot. Ran at top speed in front of the car and with a flying leap tackled Lorelai to the ground and out of harms way seconds before the car would have hit her.

The driver flew out of town never having slowed down one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls if I did I'd be rich and not writing fanfiction. Luke's thought are in italics. Thanks to all the reviewers.**

The entire town was a buzz. Nothing like this had ever happened before. People couldn't stop talking about it and yet they didn't want to talk about what could have been. They all knew what would have happened had Dean not been there at that point in time.

What if's, kept rattling around Luke's brain at top speed.

_What if Dean decided not to visit his folks this weekend?_

_What if they hadn't needed milk for the store? _

_What if he'd never moved to Stars Hollow in the first place. _

_What if I hadn't run out of cheese, and didn't need to go to the market and distracted Lorelai from watching where she was going. She'd have seen the car and not walked blindly into the street._

These and a million other things are going through Luke's mind ashe sits in the waiting room at Hartford Memorial.

_Waiting, with my head in my hands staring at my shoes. Lorelai is right, I do need new shoes. These are old and ratty and fairly grease stained._

_What am I thinking about? Shoes of all things. I guess she has finally rubbed off on me. Oooooh Dirty. Oh God. I'm babbling like her in my head. _

Luke laughs to himself and looks up right into the face of Dean Forrester. He wants to look anywhere else other than Dean, but he knows he's going to have this conversation eventually. He looks Dean up and down and notices how disheveled and dirty he looks. He didn't pull any punches in knocking Lorelai out of the way. From the way he looks you can tell he didn't even think twice. His right hand and arm are scraped up, swollen and bruised from where he landed on the street and he has a cut above his right eye where the back of Lorelai's head made contact with his face. He took much of the brunt of the fall by going down on his right side and upper back with Lorelai landing half on him, half on the ground. The side of her head still made contact with the sidewalk. It definitely would have been worse had the car hit her. As Dean sat there with his eyes closed he had no idea Luke was studying him so intently. He felt someone watching him and his eyes popped open, to come face to face with Luke Danes.

Dean cradled his right arm protectively as he opened his mouth to speak, but Luke had other plans.

'Dean, I – I want to, ah, thank you for what you did. That was, ah-.' He looked down trying to find the right words when Dean spoke. 'No thanks needed I did what anyone else would've done.'. Luke took a deep breath and pursed his lips.

'Well, ah-,' he stood up and stuck his hand out. Dean stared at his hand for a second and was about to grasp it when, Rory came bursting through the waiting room doors with Logan right on her heels.

'Luke, oh my god.', as she ran into his open arms. 'Rory, how did you. Who called you?'. She sniffeled and said, 'Lane called. She said something happened to mom, and to get to the hospital. What happened? Where's my mom? Is she all right?' she fired off question after question till she was out of breath. She hadn't noticed Dean sitting there off to the side, but Logan did. Dean noticed Logan too, and smirked at him. Logan put his hand on Rory's shoulder. All the while Rory was oblivious to the malepissing contest going on behind her.

'Rory, calm down.' Luke said as he reached back for her and pulled her into his arms again.

'Luke, my mom.' She said with tears in her eyes. Just then a doctor came out through the double doors and said, 'Who's here for Lorelai Gilmore.' And four sets of eyes turned towards him.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls if I did I'd be rich and not writing fanfiction. Thanks to all the reviewers. Enjoy!**

Luke was the first to break the frustrating silence. 'Hi, I'm Luke Danes.'

He said as he stuck out his hand to the doctor. 'Ah, the fiancé, Lorelai mentioned you.'

Rory's head snapped to Luke's, then to the doctor's.

'Uh….. yeah so how is she?'.

The doctor grasped his hand and noticed Rory's bewildered look and tried to convey his apologies with his eyes at his slip of the tongue at revealing the engagement.

'Well she was coherent when she woke up for a minute, but then the painkillers kicked in and she fell back to sleep. She has a mild concussion, various bumps and bruises plus bruised ribs.'

'Is she going to be okay? Can we see her?', Rory said in a shaky voice.

Luke noticed this and reached for her hand, squeezing it slightly.

'We would like to keep her overnight for observation, just to make sure there are no complications. Ah……'.

The doctor's hesitation had warning bells going off in Luke's head. He knew the doctor was holding something back.

'Uh complications, what does that mean?'.

The doctor was hesitant to continue in front of everyone. Luke sensed this, 'Dean, Logan can you excuse Rory, the doctor and I for a moment.' He said taking Rory's hand once again.

Dean and Logan walked to the other side of the waiting room making sure to keep at least three feet away from each other.

Meanwhile the doctor spoke with Rory and Luke. 'We want to keep her overnight because we have found some blood in Lorelai's urine.'

Luke's eyes went wide and Rory put a hand over her mouth to stop a sob form coming out. Luke put his arm around her shoulder for support.

'Okay what does that, uh what, is she bleeding internally. Does she need surgery? '

The doctor took a deep breathe and continued, 'She has contusions all along her left side and lower back. It looks as if there was quite a bit of bruising in the kidney area. It could just be a bruised kidney. Her urine is a lighter shade of pink now, but when she came in it was fairly red. That does concern us a bit. We just want to make sure it continues to lighten and not get worse. We want to be able to act quickly if need be, that's all. She's in the I.C.U. right now, but I hope to move her to a step down unit before tomorrow.'. He looked at Rory, 'You can both can see her for a few minutes.'.

They followed him to the I.C.U. where he left them to return to the emergency room.

Luke and Rory stood outside the I.C.U. doors both wanting and not wanting to go in. 'Rory why don't you go first.'. Rory looked at him with tears in her eyes.

'I can't Luke I-I- don't want to see her like that.' He rubbed her arms up and down and looked her in the eye.

'Okay, Okay how about we go in together.'

Sniffing and wiping her nose with the back of her hand, she looked like the little girl he remembered who skinned her knee outside his diner after school when she was eight.

With his arms around her they both walked into the I.C.U. together.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls. Thanks to all the reviewers. Enjoy!**

They both let out a collective breathe and sigh of relief as they saw her chest rise and fall, rise and

fall, with every breath she took. She was hooked up to several different machines, reading her heart

rate, blood pressure. She had pads attached to her temples reading her brain activity and on the

side of the bed hung the catheter bag filled with a light pink fluid and a tube that ran underneath the blanket that was covering her.

She looks so peaceful thought Rory as she inched closer to the bedside.

And with a shuddering breathe she reached out and grabbed her mothers hand whispering,

'Mom'.

She ran her thumb over her mother's hand, back and forth, back and forth.

Not only to comfort her mother but to comfort herself as well. She just had to touch her. Her face

was turned slightly towards her and she could see some bruising at her upper left temple. Other than

that and the paleness she didn't look hurt at all.

Luke stood at the foot of the bed with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Feeling out of place rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. He didn't think he should be

witnessing this moment between mother and daughter even though Lorelai wasn't awake. His mind

was speeding down the track and so many things were going through his mind.

_Every one who has ever meant anything to me has been taken away. _

_This time I almost lost her, the one person who means anything to me. _

_My one true love. _

_I saw it happen with my own two eyes and couldn't do anything about it. I froze. How am I _

_supposed to live with myself knowing that I couldn't protect her. _

_Maybe her parents are right. _

_Maybe I'm not good enough for her. _

_I don't deserve her_

_I couldn't protect her. _

_My mom and dad I know I couldn't do anything about, but this time I just stood there, FROZEN. _

_How am I supposed to face her. _

Luke looked over at Rory holding Loerlai's limp hand, then at Lorelai, then the machines, then the

room began to spin out of control. It was all too much. He scanned the room frantically with his eyes.

'I can't.' and Rory turned towards him, 'What.. Luke!'

_Huh, did I say that out loud. _

'I, uh, I'll be right back.' And he scurried out the room, down the hall, past Logan and Dean both

looking expectantly. He started a slow jog, then pick up the pace.

He didn't notice Emily and Richard calling out his name.

Or Sookie and Jackson sitting off to the side. He got to the elevators, but they were too slow. Then

sprinted for the stairs.

He had to get out, run, run it all away.

He broke through the outer doors of the emergency room into the night air and ran until he got to

the end of the parking lot.

He bent over clutching his side, gasping for air, sweat pouring off his face.

'Oh God I could've lost her, Oh God!.

Gut wrenching sobs overtook his entire body as he fell to his knees.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls if I did I'd be rich and not writing fanfiction. Luke's thought are in italics. Thanks to allthe reviewers.**

* * *

Emily and Richard stood talking quietly to themselves as Rory came walking down the hall. 'Grandma, Grandpa,' she yelled as she flew into their arms.

'I'm so glad you're here. Did you see Luke?' Richard glanced at Emily with a solemn look,

'I think he needed some air. How's Lorelai?'

Rory sighed, 'The doctor came back right after Luke left with her latest lab reports. At first the they thought she may need surgery because they found blood in her urine. Now they think her kidney is just bruised, but they want to keep her overnight just as a precaution. The doctor said as soon as she wakes up again they're going to move her to a private room, depending on how coherent she is.'

Everyone sighed and smile slightly. They were all very worried, but no one really knew what had happened to her.

Just then Dean's mom came through the doors, 'Dean. Are you alright?' she carefully hugged him and kissed his cheek.

'I'm okay, mom. No big deal.'

Dean turned to Rory, 'I'm going to get out off here.'

As he stepped to leave Rory spoke up, 'Wait, why were you here? You were hurt too, what happened? I was going to ask Luke,' she looked around the waiting area, 'but she trailed off shrugging.

Dean smiled slightly, 'Uh well there was a car speeding down the street. Lorelai didn't see it and almost got hit. I kinda, uh, pushed her out of the way and I guess with my momentum Iwas going at she took the brunt of the me crashing into her.'

No one said a word until Logan spoke up, 'Wait a minute you ran in front of a speeding car to save Lorelai from getting hit.'

Dean looked down humbly, 'Uh yeah… I guess.'

Richard stepped up to Dean, 'You risked your life to save me daughter. Without so much as a thought to your own well being.' He stuck out his hand, 'Thank you Dean.'

Emily chimed in,

Yes thank you Dean,'

'I misjudged you and I'm a man that can admit when I've made a mistake. My apologies to you.'

Dean took his hand, 'No apologies necessary, I did what anyone would have done. Now I should get going. Goodnight.' He took one last look at Rory and walked out with his mom.

Rory was stunned, 'Wow, this is wow. I can't believe that with everything we've been through he'd do something like this without one thought towards his own well being.'

She looked at Logan. ' I feel like I owe him or something. I mean he saved my mother's life. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay him for that.'

Emily kept staring at the double doors wondering where in the world Luke was.

'Rory, did they say when we could see Lorelai.'

Rory looked up, 'Oh I'm sorry Grandma. You can probably go into the I.C.U. now. Emily and Richard headed up to see Lorelai.

Sookie and Jackson stood up as well, 'Hey popcorn. How are you holding up?'

'Sookie, oh my god, I didn't even see you guys there.' She hugged them and turned to Logan, 'This is Logan. Logan, these are two of my mom's best friends, Sookie and Jackson Melville.'

Logan nodded at Sookie and shook Jackson's hand. 'Pleasure to meet you both.'

'So popcorn you okay.'

'I'll be alright, I'm just gonna wait her til Luke comes back and they move my mom to a private room. I feel like I should be doing something.' She said as she stood up and started pacing back and forth.

'Oh honey don't get yourself all worked up. I'm sure your mom's gonna be just fine. They just want to observe her overnight. As a precaution.'

'I can't lose her Sookie'

'Oh kitten as stubborn as your mom is, you know she's never let that happen'. Sookie pulled Rory into another hug.

'Kitten sit down, here and I'll get you a cup of coffee, okay.'

'No Sookie don't go.' Rory said grasping onto her hand.

'I'll go. Sookie, Jackson would you like anything.' They both said no to Logan, then he was off on a coffee hunt.

**TBC**

* * *

The quicker you review the faster I update. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls, concept or any of the characters. Although I wouldn't mind owning Luke/Scott Patterson. Thanks to all the reviewers.**

Ch. 6

Emily and Richard stood at the foot of Lorelai's bed listening to the beeping and whirring of all the

machines around her. As much as they've fought with her over the years, they both knew if they

ever lost her, living for them would never be the same. A single tear slid down Emily's cheek, which

Richards wiped away with his thumb.

Emily remembered that time Richard was in the hospital, and she couldn't keep still. She knew she

just couldn't deal with him being layed up in bed like that. So she busied herself, she got him a

better room, fluffier pillows, better blankets. Just to stay busy enough so she wouldn't have to talk

about it. Talking about would only make it real. Yet now she stands her staring at her only daughter

afraid to take her eyes away for fear of missing one more moment. She realized all the time she

spent ridiculing and knocking Lorelai down wasted time not knowing her. This could've been the

end and all the fighting they have done would be all she had left of her only daughter to hold onto.

She shook her head to ward off the morbid thoughts and vowed to herself to change their

relationship for the better. She looked over and Richard was no longer standing next to her. He was

at the door, speaking with the doctor. She turned back to Lorelai and her eyes opened wide at the

site before her. Lorelai was awake, her deep blue eyes staring back at her.

* * *

Logan finally found the coffee vending machine and it was out of order. He couldn't believe this. If

he went back without coffee, well he didn't want to find out what would happen if he went back

without coffee. He kept pressing the button for at least ten minutes, until someone spoke up behind

him.

'I think it's broken'.

He didn't turn around, 'I think I'm wearing it down, besides I can't go back without and I quote

'the elixir of life' according to my girlfriend.'

He sighed and turned around and came face to face with Luke.

'Uh… hey… Luke. Rory's looking for you.'

'Yeah, how is she? How's Lorelai?

'Yeah well, they're going to move her to a private room when she wakes up. It doesn't look like

she'll need surgery.'

Luke sighed long and hard, 'Thank god.'

Luke went to turn away and Logan caught the end of his sleeve.

'I know we don't really know each other, but if you need to talk or anything.' He trailed off

knowing he got his point across. Luke stared straight into Logan's eyes and he could see he was

being sincere.

'Yeah, I appreciate that. It's just hard for me to see her like that.'

Logan nodded in understanding, 'I know what you mean, I'm not sure how I'd react if it was Rory.'

Luke could see Logan understood what he was feeling. Maybe he had this kid pegged wrong.

'Look I know I'm not your favorite person, but Lorelai isn't the only one who needs you there.

Rory could use the support as well. She's told me a little abut you and she…well kinda sees you

like a ….dad.'

This revelation took Luke by complete surprise. He always considered Rory like a daughter. He

never knew she felt the same way about him. Now he knew what he had to do. Suck it up Danes

and go see your girls.

'Uh. So what floor are they moving her too.'

Logan smiled from ear to ear, 'I'm going to go find some coffee, then I'll meet you up on four.'

Luke nodded his thanks and headed off down the hall.

* * *

Back in Lorelai's room there was a whirlwind of activity going on. The doctor was explaining her 

injuries to her and asking her all types of questions.

'What's your full name?'

'Lorelai Victoria Gilmore'

'What year is it?' '2005.'

'Who's the president?' 'Bobo the clown'.

'Apparently her sense humor wasn't injured. Lorelai be serious.'

'Sorry mom. George W. Bush.'

She answered all the doctor's questions correctly. What she didn't know was why she was in the

hospital in the first place and where was Luke and Rory? The doctor said he'd arrange for Lorelai's

new room upstairs for tonight. He also said if her fluids were clear tomorrow morning, she'd be

allowed to go home, as long as she promised to take it easy. So with a nod and a smile he left to

attend to his duties with Richard on his heels to relay the news to the people in the waiting room.

That left Emily and Lorelai alone.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls, concept or any of the characters. Although I wouldn't mind owning Luke/Scott Patterson. Thanks to all the reviewers.**

Cough, cough, cough, 'Mom, can you get me some water'. She whispered Emily reached for the

water carafe beside the bed and helped her drink. 'Thank you' She looked down at her daughter

and smiled.

'Your welcome……How are you feeling?' She said as she looked down at their clasped hands.

She didn't even realize it but she had grasped her hand was playing with her fingers.

'Like I got kissed by the F train.'

'Close, you got hit by a Dean.' And she smiled.

With a furrowed brow Lorelai asked, 'What? I'm confused.'

'You know Lorelai you really should look both ways before crossing the street.'

Lorelai's eyes widened, 'I was hit by a car!'

'No dear.' She spoke slowly, in a tone meant for a mentally challenged individual.

'Like I said before, you got hit by a Dean. Dean Forrester. Rory's old boyfriend. Do you remember

him?'

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, 'Uh Yeah, I think so.'

'Well he pushed you out of the way of a speeding car. That damn driver never even slowed down

to see if you were all right. Dean tackling you to the ground bruised you up a bit, but your none the

worse for wear. It would've been a whole lot worse had that car hit you.' Her voice trailed off and

her eyes watered as she tried to blink back tears.

Lorelai was stunned, she didn't remember any of this, but knew it to be true because she hurt

everywhere. She tried to adjust herself on the bed.

Emily noticed her wincing. 'Are you alright? Do you need something?'

'Well I ache all over. From the top of my head to the tip of my toes aches. Even my hair hurts.'

Then she noticed her how frazzled her mother looked and the hopeful look in her eyes. She seemed

sincere for the first time in a long time. This whole affair has taken its toll on her, yes that's right the

Emily Gilmore. She a hard lady to know, formidable when it comes to controlling a situation and

dealing with what needs to be done, but when it comes down to it breakable just like the rest of us.

Lorelai smiled up at her, 'No mom, I have everything I need right now.' And she squeezed her hand

hard. Emily stared at her hand in Lorelai's and couldn't remember the last time she held her own

daughters hand. She smiled back at her and was about to speak when Richard came busting back

in with the doctor.

'Emily' He looked at Lorelai realizing she was awake and his features softened.

'Lorelai, dear. How are you?'

'I'm all right daddy.' But she had tears in her eyes. Richard lightly ran his fingers over Lorelai and

Emily's clasped hands. Lorelai had never seen or felt so much emotion flowing from her parents

before. It was a bit unsettling for her, but she thought this is a new side of my parents I could get

used to this.

The doctor finally spoke, 'Uh um, Lorelai we're going to move you to a private room.' The

emotional rollercoaster finally took hold of her mind, and the panic began to set in. She didn't want

to go alone and since Rory wasn't here, Emily would have to do. She tightened her hold on her

mom's hand.

Emily noticed Lorelai's distress. 'May I go with her. I won't get in the way.' The doctor noticed her

eyes darting around and a cold sweat forming on the forehead. Then her breathing began to pick up

the pace.

'Well it's against hospital policy, but I think I can make an exception this time.' So Emily stayed

with Lorelai and Richard went out to the waiting room. Rory and Sookie where sitting quietly,

'Rory?'

'Grandpa, how is she? Can I see her?'

'She woke up when we were in there and they're going to move her to a private room. They said

we could go on up to the waiting area on the fourth floor until she's settled. Where's Logan?'

He walked in right inat that moment and handed Rory her coffee.

'Right here, Ace here's your coffee.'

Richard smiled, 'Well were all here I guess.' Back in the I.C.U. Lorelai was distracted enough that

she hadn't asked where Luke was. Richard never really liked him but he knew his daughter would

probably much happier with him here and that's all that mattered. He hoped he came back soon.

He looked around as if searching for someone.

'Uh yeah I ran into Luke and he's gonna meet us up on four.' They all stood up and headed

towards the elevator.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls if I did I'd be rich and not writing fanfiction. Luke's thought are in italics. Thanks to all the reviewers.**

* * *

Lorelai looked at the door to her room, willing it to open and Luke to walk through. She was

immensely worried about him. Whenever she mentioned him everyone would try to change the

subject. She looked over and saw it was 1 o'clock in the morning. She's been sleeping on and off

all day long and now when everyone else was crashing she was wide awake. She looked over and

saw her mother asleep in the easy chair. Richard somehow convinced someone to bring a more

comfortable chair to the room for her. She refused to leave. In fact, she insisted on staying. . Logan

offered to drive Sookie since Jackson had to leave to pick up their children hours ago. Her father

offered to take Rory home with him and she went under protest. She sighed, leaned back in bed

and recalled her earlier conversation with her daughter.

* * *

_The door creaked open slowly and Rory stuck her head in. She smiled at her as she dashed _

_inside and grabbed hold of her mother's hand. _

_'Hi mom,' she said as she leaned down and kissed her temple. _

_'__I want to hug you, but I'm afraid I'll hurt you more.' _

_Lorelai smiled at her concern, 'It's __okay, just give me a mental hug.' _

_And they giggled together for the first time, it seemed, in a long time. In actuality it's only _

_been a few weeks. Lorelai's laugh turned into a wince as she pulled the muscles around her _

_bruised ribs. _

_In a shaky voice, 'Mom, are you okay.' _

_Lorelai squeezed her eyes shut, 'MMMMM, yeah I'm okay. Just hurts a little.' _

_Rory wiped the tear with her thumb that managed to squeak out from the corner of Lorelai's _

_eye. She smiled up at her daughter with relief to just see her again without threat of a _

_shouting match, 'I'm glad you're here sweets.' _

_Then she whispered conspiritually, 'Your grandma's freaking me out.' She looked at her _

_grandma talking with Richard by the door. _

_'Yeah… She was really scared tonight Mom. Sookie called her, she couldn't tell them _

_anything over the phone except you were hurt and what hospital to go to. I don't think I've _

_seen her upset like that since Grandpa was in the hospital.' _

_Lorelai squeezed Rory's hand, __'Yeah, I've missed you kid.' _

_Rory sniffed, 'Oh mom, I've missed you so much. I was so worried about you. I don't think I've been so afraid.' _

_Rory looked down, 'I know we have to talk, about the whole Yale thing, but I think, I just, I-I-_

_I don't know. Everything is so mixed up in my head right now and I can't wrap my mind _

_around everything and you. I just need a little time.' _

_She looked up into her mother's loving eyes, 'I just…. It's so hard to say what I want to say.' _

_Lorelai had tears streaming down her face and so did Rory. _

_'Oh hon,' _

_'I love you so much mom.' _

_She wiped Lorelai's tear streaked cheek, 'Everything else seems so inconsequential right now _

_compared to this. When we weren't talking, never did I think that you'd be lost to me, I _

_always knew we'd get back to what we were. And when I got that call, my god mom, I don't _

_think I've ever felt so lost.' _

_Rory didn't know if she was making any sense or even if she had a point, 'I just can't lose _

_you and have had our last words to each other been said in anger.' _

_'Hon, I love you too. So much. Don't worry about me, I'm going to be fine. And we will talk, _

_and I promise this time I will listen baby.' _

_Lorelai reached her arm around Rory as far as it would go, 'Come here, baby.' _

_And she one arm hugged her and kissed her hair. They both wiped their cheeks and tried to _

_pull themselves together, Rory spoke first. 'So, Dean a hero I guess.' _

_'__Yeah who'd a thunk it.' _

_'He always did like you better than me. I mean you did ask him out for our first date.' _

_They giggled together. _

_'Seriously, there's nothing I could do to ever repay him for this. You both could have been…_

_killed.' _

_'Luke must've been a mess.' _

_At the mention of Luke Rory's eyes shifted around the room. 'Yeah he was. So they're going _

_to let you go home tomorrow that's good news right. As long as all goes well.' _

_Rory's weak attempt at distracting Lorealai didn't work. 'Rory, how come whenever I _

_mention Luke someone tries to change the subject. Is he not here, because it's okay. I know _

_he hates hospitals.' _

_'NO,NO,NO, he's here. He's right outside.' _

_Lorelai's eyes widened, 'So why won't he see me.' _

_'Mom he's just really upset, give me time okay. He wants to see you. Doesn't knowing he's _

_right outside make you feel a little better.' _

_Lorelai pouted a little, 'Yeah, I guess. I just want to see him.' _

_Rory responded, 'Believe me he's not going anywhere.' _

_Lorelai figured, 'Well I'll take what I can get.' _

_She smiled and Rory and Rory smiled back and then the moment was gone when Emily and _

_Richard walked over. _

Eventually they all left, except Emily of course. Now with the dark and the quiet surrounding her,

her thoughts went to the only other person who, besides Rory, meant the whole world to her, Luke.

**TBC**

* * *

**I know alot of you are waiting with bated breath for some Luke and Lorelai action. You will get it just be a little more patient. Chapter 9 will definitely have Luke in it. Thanks to all who R/R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls if I did I'd be rich and not writing fanfiction. Luke's thought are in italics. And now the chapter you've been waiting for.**

* * *

Ch. 9. 

Luke stretched his legs out in front of him. His head was bent at an unbelievably uncomfortable

angle. He jerked awake wincing at the crick in his neck. He started rubbing his neck to alleviate

some of the pain. The time read 1:17 in the morning. He stood up to stretch, then walked back and

forth in front of the door to Lorelai's room. He'd been here since they brought her up, but had yet

to see her.

_What am I doing? I'm here in the hospital walking around. I hate hospitals. Why can't I get _

_myself to go into her room. She's probably sleeping anyway. You know why Danes? Then _

_you'd have to face your fears. Forget about the fact that once you're in there you'd probably _

_end up looking just like Lorelai's mother and won't be able to leave. Or worse you'll break _

_down and cry in front of both of them. It's not like Emily likes you anyway, but if I cried in _

_front of her not only will I not be good enough for her daughter I'll also be a pansy. Well so _

_what. Who cares what she thinks. Right. RIGHT! Okay- I'm going in…. Here goes……. _

He pushes the door open slowly, and quietly enters the room, so as not to wake anyone up. The

first thing he sees is Emily sleeping in a lounge chair. Her neck is bent at an unfortunate angle. _She's _

_going to have a worse crick then me. _He then looks over at the bed. Her face is turned away

from him, he steps closer. He hears the slight beeping of the machines she's hooked up to. He can

see her chest rise and fall. _Good she's breathing. She's okay. _You could almost here his body

decompress from relief. He sighs and shuts his eyes for a second and takes a deep breathe. In the

back of his mind he hears the sheets rustling. Then he opens his eyes and sees a pool of stunning

blue eyes staring back at him.

He used every ounce of will power in him to not bolt out the door. So he wouldn't have to face her.

_So why's my body moving closer to her, almost of its own accord. _He sees her hand extended

out, he sees his hand reaching for hers. At the slightest touch of their fingers, a current of love,

energy and light traversed throughout his body, relaxing it completely. He looks back at her face

and sees she's smiling. Then he's beside her, also smiling. He doesn't realize he's crying until she

wipes the tears from his face.

'ssshhh it's okay'

Luke laughs 'I should be comforting you not the other way around.'

She smiles, 'Don't worry you have the rest of your life to comfort me.'

She lifts his chin with her finger smiling, 'You're late.'

Luke lowers his eyes bashfully, 'I love you.'

Lorelai giggles, 'You're forgiven.' And she kisses his chin.

'Lorelai, I want to explain.'

'There's no need.'

'but-.'

'Luke,' she puts her fingers over his mouth and whispers, 'Don't talk,' she gestures to her mother's

sleeping form. 'Just sit here with me, okay.'

Then she ran her fingers over his face, down the bridge of his nose and around his lips.

He realizes at that moment, as long as they're together they will always be all right. You don't

always need to be a hero, or make grand gesture like a thousand yellow daisies, sometimes just

being there in that split second for each other is just enough.

**THE END**.

* * *

**Gilmoregirls4eve, CrazyLady42**

**Tale of A Lost Writer, Gilmoregrl519**

**Liz-Bathory, GilmoreGirlNumber27**

**KiNkErKsHoNeY247, Luke Rules**

**Orangesherbert7, icytiger8888**

**Flannel whore, ProFfeSser**

**Mrs. Scott Patterson, GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid**

**J.Stone, lollysamantha**

**Gilmoregirlkk, JavaJunkiE006**

**shamelessOne, SAGRA05**

**javaroxTears4Chris**

**LukeNlorelaifan**

I would like to thank every last one of you that R/R my story. This was my very first fanfic and I appreciate you not flaming me. If I missed anyone it was not intentional. I hope you enjoyed Split Second as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks again.


End file.
